The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to directional reception and periodic request-to-send (RTS) or clear-to-send (CTS) transmission to estimate interference.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless systems, a base station or a UE may perform a listen-before-talk (LBT) procedure before gaining access to a transmission medium. In some cases, the LBT procedure may include an omni-directional energy or preamble detection. Thus, a device may refrain from transmitting to a receiving device in one direction to avoid “stepping on” the transmissions of devices in another direction. This may result in substantial delays before a device achieves access to the wireless medium, which may cause delays and disruptions in communication.